In a peer-to-peer network a computer connected to the network acts as both a server and a client. In one example a person may store JPEG (Joint Photographic Experts Group) photograph files on his computer. Other computers on the network can see the JPEG photograph files on his computer and request that they be downloaded to their computer. On the other hand this person can see the JPEG photograph on other network user's computers and may request that one of the files be downloaded to his computer. This makes peer-to-peer networks very versatile. One problem that occurs with peer-to-peer networks is that errors can occur during a download. The user then has to start the downloading process over. Since the “server” is not a dedicated server, this problem is even more likely to occur. Some of the sources of errors (failures) are: power down by a user during a download; server IP (Internet Protocol) address is dynamically re-assigned by the ISP (Internet Service Provider); and the server is not able to handle the load of requests. Note that this list is not meant to be exclusive, just representative.
Thus there exists a need for a method of downloading files on a peer-to-peer network that increases the reliability and efficiency of the downloading process.